The Little Mermaid: Cartoon crossover Style Chapter 3: A Mermaid in Love
Chapter 3: A Mermaid in Love Princess Peach swam over to the ship, and climbed up the side. She then looked on to see that there was a party. When she looked to her right, she saw Stitch wandering around for someone or something. He then stopped to sniff something, and got on all fours, and sniffed the ground as he came towards Peach. “Eep.” Peach said quietly as she hid, a bit scared. She then decided to check if Stitch had left, only to see him face-to-face. He then laughed gleefully, and licked her cheek. “Stitch! Where are-a you?” A familiar Italian voice called. This got Stitch’s attention, and he turned around, and ran off for the source of the voice while Peach looked on while she smiled and rubbed her cheek that Stitch licked. Meanwhile, Mario Mario was looking for Stitch. Then, all of a sudden, Stitch pounced Mario, and they rolled a bit across the floor. After rolling, Mario was lying on his own back, and Stitch was sitting on top of him. The red-clad plumber then leaned up a bit, and petted Stitch. “Whatcha been-a doin’, Stitch?” Mario asked with a smile. Stitch smiled, and licked Mario’s face happily as the mustachio laughed. (A/N: That part was kind of a reference to Kingdom Hearts II in the sequence when Sora summons Stitch into battle.) Peach then saw Mario, and gasped. She then smiled because Mario was the most handsome man she had seen in her life. “I think I’m in love.” Peach said with a sigh. “Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?” A familiar young voice called. Peach turned around to see Ben and Gwen there. “Ben, be quiet! They’ll hear you.” The fair-haired mermaid scolded. “Oh, I get it. We’re being intrepidatious.” Ben said with a smirk. He then shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. “WE’RE OUT TO DISCOVER!” Gwen then pulled Ben down angrily. “She said be quiet, you doofus!” She snapped. Peach then pointed to Mario, who played an ocarina as Stitch sat next to him. “I’ve never seen a human this close before. Oh… he’s very handsome, isn’t he?” She said in awe. Ben looked at Stitch, thinking Peach was talking about him. “I dunno, he looks kinda fuzzy and slobbery to me.” He said with a shrug. “Not that one, you idiot; she was talking about the one playing the ‘snarfblat’.” Gwen said, turning Ben’s head towards Mario. “Oh. My bad.” Ben said stupidly. Then, Luigi came on the deck, trying to get everyone’s attention. “Quiet! Quiet plea-! I SAID QUIET!!” He shouted angrily as he jumped up and down angrily, getting everyone’s attention. “Thank-a you.” He said with a smile as he calmed down. “Now, it’s-a my greatest pleasure to give-a my older bro, Mario, a very-a special, very expensive, very-a large birthday present. Although I don’t-a have his opinion yet.” Everyone laughed at Luigi’s remark. “Ah, Luigi, you-a shouldn’t have.” Mario said. “Hey, no-a problem.” The green-clad plumber said with a smile, walking over to a large object that was covered by a sheet. “Happy Birthday-a, bro!” He pulled the sheet off to reveal the object to be a stupid-looking, but accurate statue of Mario wearing a cape with his normal attire, and holding the Keyblade (inspired by Mushroom Kingdom Hearts). Okay. Now he-a literally shouldn’t have. The real Mario thought as he looked at the statue nervously. Stitch had a good look at the statue with an angry look, and stuck his tongue out as he gave his own opinion: “Bleuch.” Mario then looked at Luigi. “Gee-a, Luigi. I don’t know-a what to say.” He said with a loss of words. “You can-a say, ‘thanks, bro.'” Luigi replied. “Besides, I hired the greatest sculptor to do it.” “Who, Michelangelo?” Mario asked, rolling his eyes. “Not really, but I hoped-a the statue would be a good wedding-a present, but…” Luigi began before Mario cut his sentence short. “Mamma mia, Luigi. Don’t-a start.” Mario told him as he walked towards the railing of the ship as Ben, Gwen, and Peach hid. The red-clad plumber then got a telescope out, and looked through it at the sea as he continued. “I mean-a, you guys aren’t-a still upset because-a I didn’t fall-a for the princess Aurora, are-a you?” He then tossed the telescope to Luigi, who managed to catch it. He then looked back at Mario about to respond when a twenty-one-year-old woman came up next to him. She had a yellow dress, long brown hair and around the jewel on her dress were white petals making it look like a flower. “Mario, don’t take this the wrong way, but we’re not the only ones concerned here.” The woman, known as Luigi’s girlfriend, Princess Daisy said. A blue blob-like imaginary friend then walked up next to Luigi and Daisy, along with a muscular purple-furred six-and-a-half-foot creature. He had yellow eyes, a light purple snout and face, two huge horns on his head, along with very sharp teeth, black claws, a unibrow, and a purple tail that looked like that of a devil’s, only it was bent. He even wore gray cargo pants, gray boots and a black belt with a belt buckle that looked like a skull. “Sí, Señor Mario. We just want to see you with the right girl.” The purple-furred creature, known as Eduardo, said. “Yeah. Take our advice, Mario. You probably haven’t even been looking hard enough.” The blob-like figure, known as Blooregard, but Bloo for short, agreed. Mario then sat on the railing, watching the sea and sky. “Well-a, Bloo, she’s out there-a somewhere. I just – I just haven’t found-a her yet.” He replied as Peach smiled upon hearing this. “But when-a I do, I’ll know. If not, let-a me be struck by lightning-a.” Then, the sky grew dark, and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caught the five’s attention. “Uh- Señor Mario.” Eduardo asked a little worried. “Did you mean that literally or as a metaphor?” “A metaphor.” Mario responded, getting on the floor. “Why?” Lightning flashed again, and a strong wind started blowing. “Because saying that can mean bad things.” Daisy said. “Hurricane a’comin’!!” A lookout named Monkey D. Luffy shouted. “Stand fast! Secure the riggin’!” Everyone on the deck then started scrambling all over the place to secure the rigging as it began to rain really hard. Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the merkids, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth were swimming towards the boat, but they then got tumbled in the waves. Back on the ship, Peach, Ben and Gwen hung onto the side of the ship for dear life. “Whoa! The wind’s really starting to pick up!” Ben shouted. “Keep holding on!” Gwen told him. Then, the two literally got blown away. “WHOA! PEEEAAACH!” They shouted as they blew away in the wind. Back on the ship, the pilot of the ship got blown off of the steering wheel, and Mario ran up there, and grabbed it. Peach then got blown off of the side of the ship, but luckily, she landed in the water. She then swam up to the surface. A flash of lightning then hit’s the boat, setting the mast ablaze. Peach gasped. On the ship, Mario saw a rock looming ahead of the ship. “ABANDON-A SHIP!” He shouted before the ship crashed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off of the ship. In the water, Luigi was flapping his arms as if he was trying to fly. “Help! I can’t-a swim!” He shouted in panic. “Hang on-a, bro!” Mario exclaimed, as he, Daisy, Bloo, and Eduardo helped the green-clad mustachio into the boat. Daisy then started counting everyone in the lifeboat, and gave her conclusion: “Okay. That’s everyone.” “Wait!” Mario exclaimed, looking around the boat as if he forgot something. “Something’s-a missing!” “What, your hat? Because it’s right there on your head.” Bloo pointed out. “No, not-a my hat.” Mario said. “I was-a talking about-” He was interrupted by a familiar shout. The red-clad plumber looked up at the enflamed ship, and gasped. He saw Stitch on the deck trapped by a ring of fire. “Mamma mia! Stitch!” Mario shouted. He then dove into the water with his Keyblade in hand. The red-clad plumber swam towards the ship, and climbed up the side. He doused some of the flames with blizzaga. He then heard a crack from behind him, and he spun around to see the mast falling towards him. Mario successfully dodge-rolled out of the way. The mast then fell through the deck into a room filled with dynamites, fireworks, etc. Mario sighed with relief, and ran up to where Stitch was trapped, and opened his arms wide. “Jump-a, Stitch!” He exclaimed. “Come on-a boy, jump! You can-a do it, Stitch!” Without hesitation, Stitch jumped into Mario’s arms, and Mario ran off with Stitch in his arms, only to get his own foot stuck. He also accidentally threw Stitch into the water. Stitch then swam up to the lifeboat and got in it, soggy wet and not too happy. As Mario struggled to get himself free, Yoshi looked up at the ship, and saw something that made him gasp. “MARIO!” He shouted, pointing to a flame that was an inch from a barrel of gunpowder. Mario looked to his left at the barrel of gunpowder, and yelped. The ship’s top deck then exploded. Everyone gasped in horror. Peach wasn’t any less shocked, and she swam around, looking frantically for Mario, and she found his Keyblade and his tattered red hat, floating on the water, and she picked them up. The fair-haired mermaid then looked left, and saw an unconscious Mario (whose outfit looked tattered) floating on a raft-like piece of wood. His raft then tipped over, causing him to roll into the sea, and sink. Peach then dove in, and grabbed him, and held onto him as she brought him to safety. The next morning, Peach was laying next to Mario’s unconscious body with his hat on him, and his Keyblade next to him. Ben and Gwen then came up to them. Peach looked up at them. “Ben, Gwen. He isn’t- dead? Is he?” She asked. Gwen opened Mario’s eyelid a bit, and closed it. “It’s hard for me to say, but I don’t know.” She said. Ben then went over to Mario’s foot, and put his ear to it. “Aw, crud. I – I can’t make out a heartbeat.” He said sadly. Then, Mario started breathing, but didn’t actually wake up. “No, wait! He’s breathing.” Peach said in relief. “He’s so beautiful.” She stroked his hair as she began to sing. Peach: What would I give '''''To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (At that same moment, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Merkids Next Door, the Powerpuff Mermaids, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth washed up onto the shore and they looked up at Peach.) What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (When Toadsworth saw Peach next to Mario, he stared for a minute, and his jaw dropped open as far as it could, but Ben closed it for him.) Where would we walk? '''''Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me (Mario began to wake up and his eyes opened and he saw Peach looking over him. Although Mario’s vision was blurry, and the sun was burning, and he couldn’t see Peach clearly, but just a blur, he smiled because he knew that a girl was singing to him.) And I could be '''''Part of your world “Mario!” Stitch’s voice exclaimed and Peach looked up to see Stitch running her way. Peach immediately hid with the others, as Stitch came up to Mario, who struggled to get up, and licked his cheek, and looked back towards Peach, who dove into the water. “Mario!” A familiar Italian voice called. Then, Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, and Eduardo ran up to Mario, and helped him to his feet. Their outfits looked pretty tattered. “Oh, Señor Mario! We were so scared that you might be at Señor Grim’s door by now!” Eduardo exclaimed in relief. “I’ll-a say. I nearly had a heart attack-a.” Luigi agreed. “A girl- rescued-a me…” Mario said, half to himself. “She was-a singing… She had-a the most- beautiful voice…” “Sounds like someone’s swallowed too much seawater.” Bloo assumed. “Let’s go, guys.” Daisy said, and she turned towards Stitch, who was looking on at the sea. “That means you, too, Stitch.” With that, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Bloo, Eduardo, and Stitch walked up to the castle. Meanwhile, Peach and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks. “Okay. We’re gonna forget this whole thing ever happened.” Toadsworth explained. “The sea king will never know. If you don’t tell him, I won’t tell him. I’ll stay in one piece.” Peach continued to eye Mario as she concluded her song. Peach: I don’t know when '''''I don’t know how But I know something’s starting right now Watch and you’ll see Someday I’ll be Part of your world! ''''Meanwhile, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Fawful were watching the entire thing. Meanwhile, in her lair, Cackletta watched the entire thing from her apprentices’ point-of-view as well. She then laughed. “Oh, I can’t stand it! It’s too easy!” The evil witch exclaimed in disbelief and happiness. “The child is in love with a human. And not just any human; a PRINCE!” She laughed. “Her daddy will love that.” She said with sarcasm and a smirk. “King Kakashi’s lovesick, headstrong girl could make a charming addition to my little garden.” She turned towards a group of little black beings with antennae and glowing yellow beady eyes. These creatures, known as Heartless, cowered in fear as she chuckled evilly, and her chuckle turned into a derisive laugh. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Parodies